Otaku Love
by kukuruwataminesan
Summary: One-shot, non-yuri, (extremely) lemon fanfic. This is the story of an otaku couple and their adventures in the bedroom (apart from watching anime).
1. Chapter 1

The closing credits for the anime played on the television. Once the credits finished, the next episode's preview went on. When the preview ended, a girl's hand reached for the remote.

"You're not going to watch the next anime?" Kyōko Izumi asked his otaku wife.

"Nah, I'm bored. Besides, I've got the recorder on, so I can watch it later," Konata replied.

An hour earlier, Kyōko and Konata got ready for bed. Actually, they were just getting ready to watch anime so they could go to bed after they had finished watching. Depending on the day, the couple stayed up to watch the late-night anime on television, otherwise they would have just gone to bed.

When Konata made sure the recorder started its job, she turned the TV off and put the remote back. Konata and Kyōko just began staring into each other's eyes, since they felt like going to bed, but they didn't feel like going to bed. The anime they just finished watching had good fanservice; it had girls in bikinis with assets big and small, along with boys of differing body types in their beach gear. Ecchi anime sometimes turned them on, but on the rare occasion that they really felt like it, they would just find some hentai anime to watch so they could get off afterwards.

As Konata and Kyōko looked at each other, they came closer to each other and started to kiss. Kyōko reached his arms as if to hug his wife and she reciprocated. Their kiss went from light and shallow to deep and passionate. They slowly lied down on their bed and looked at each other.

"How long has it been since the two of us were like this?" Kyōko said.

Konata replied, "I don't know, but I'm feeling so horny. So why don't you help yourself to me? I'm all yours, baby!" She turned her back to her husband as if to let him spoon her before Kyōko sat her up with him. They turned themselves towards the end of the bed. Konata crossed her legs, while Kyōko had to stretch his legs out to let his wife sit with her back to his chest.

"Do you want me to start slow?" Konata nodded when she heard her husband's question. Kyōko started massaging her shoulders and back, then as his hands began moving down, he set Konata's hair behind her back as he began kissing her cheeks. At first, Konata let herself look flattered before she reciprocated Kyōko's kisses.

Kyōko's hands reached his wife's hips. His left hand began reaching under Konata's shirt while his right hand reached down to her crotch. To his surprise, Kyōko felt something silky under her clothes. "Surprised? I know what kinds of animes turn us on. So I thought I'd put something on that I knew you'd love. Can I show you?" Konata said flirtily as she took her shorts off. She then turned herself around toward her husband and took her panda sweater off, revealing a silk babydoll.

Kyōko's penis had been hard for some time. Konata said, "Why don't you take those clothes off and let me see what you've got under there?" Konata had let her husband be the dominant partner for a little while, but considering her crazy nature and demeanour, she was more likely to be the dominant partner than a submissive one, but she didn't mind being the latter at times.

Kyōko took his shirt off while Konata took off his pants and briefs. Konata admired and felt Kyōko's body, which was average for a non-otaku, if you could put it that way. Kyōko kept his pubic hair trimmed so his wife wouldn't get a mouthful of hair every time she gave him a blowjob. Kyōko's nipples were hard, but they didn't perk out like normal nipples do – they were slightly inverted nipples, but that problem was easily resolved thanks to Konata's tweaking. Konata licked them, which made Kyōko chuckle and say, "That tickles, Kona-chan!"

Konata sat face to face with her husband and began kissing him. After a little while, Konata said, "Your turn now. Play with me all you want, but keep it gentle and sexy!"

Kyōko replied, "Alright! Prepare yourself!" Konata took her silk babydoll off together with Kyōko before she went and took her panties off. Konata was clean shaven (or she didn't grow that much hair down there, you be the judge) and she had a thigh gap.

Konata saw her husband ogling her body with eager eyes. She said, "Are you disappointed?" She was referring to her flat chest, since common men prefer women with breasts they could squeeze, fondle and stick their penis in the cleavage between them.

Kyōko replied, "No! In fact, I'm just getting turned on!" He went on to lick, suck on and tweak his wife's nipples at the same time, which felt very intense for Konata. She started breathing rapidly and quietly making sounds that did or did not serve to turn Kyōko on even further than he already was. He went up and down her body, until he reached her genital region…

"Wait, Kyō! Let's 69 each other and save us some time!" Konata suggested. Kyōko lied down on the bed while Konata got on above him. To start, Kyōko slowly tickled her clitoris while Konata clenched her fingers softly on her husband's penis and started running it up and down. They eventually put their mouths and tongues on each other's private parts and began licking and sucking for a few minutes. Konata was trying hard not to let her husband cum before they got to the best part – the actual sex.

Konata eventually decided to stop 69ing and move on to the actual sex. Konata asked her husband, "Does your mouth feel dirty?"

Kyōko returned, "Well, it's really just pussy juice, but if you don't want to get it in your mouth, I could wash it out quickly."

Konata also said, "There's pre-cum from your dick in my mouth as well, but you don't hear me complaining. Now let's do it." Keep in mind that they didn't need a condom because they were no longer able to have babies because of something that happened. However, that is for another story.


	2. Chapter 2

Turning around to face her husband, Konata positioned herself at the start of Kyōko's legs. Using her hand, she slowly guided his penis into her vagina and slowly sat down on it. After asking her husband if she was ready, Konata put her hands beside her husband and began wriggling her hips, grinding on his groin. She was moaning seductively, not just on purpose, but because Kyōko's penis was scraping her G-spot and it felt really good.

Kyōko tried to reach for Konata's chest, but she quickly grabbed his hands and said, "Where are you grabbing? I've got no boobs, perv, just these iddy-biddy-nippies, like you. I'm a lion, you're a tiger, and I'm gonna tame you, baby!" While still holding her husband's hands, Konata started grinding faster and harder, but suddenly, Kyōko got up and pushed his wife onto her back. With his hands on her chest, Kyōko managed to get himself from a sitting position to a missionary position, while trying to keep his penis inside his wife.

Moving his face close to Konata, Kyōko began talking dirty to her, in a style that sounded like a combination of a wildlife documentary narrator and a sports commentator. "And the tiger fights back with a swift counter and transition! Cowboy to missionary in under 30 seconds! The lion's back in the game and he's gonna eat this tiger out and make her into a lion!"

Konata suddenly began laughing. "Bwahahaha! You're not a vampire! Still, nice job with the dirty talking! Hey, do you want to leave the missionary until last? I've still got a couple things in mind."

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"Doggy-style me, but not too fast. I don't want you to cum yet."

"Well, we should take a little break. Unless I can cum twice, I'm not sure if I can keep going once I pop."

After taking a five-minute breather, Kyōko and Konata got ready for the second round. Konata got on her hands and knees, so that Kyōko could enter her from behind. (Kyōko doesn't like the idea of anal sex, so he always made sure to find the right opening to put his penis in.) Kyōko thrusted slowly for a few minutes, before he and Konata lied on their sides so that they were spooning. Kyōko held his wife's leg up and started thrusting.

As Kyōko thrusted, Konata could feel his penis going back and forth in her vagina. Konata couldn't help but put her hand on her groin because she felt that if he pulled out, there would be a lot of liquid flowing out. A few minutes went and she said to Kyōko, "Let's do that thing I wanted to do. Sit up and keep it inside like you're doing now."

Konata and Kyōko sat up. Konata spread her legs and put her knees up, so that they were doing the reverse cowgirl. She then moved herself up and down Kyōko's penis for a little while before letting him thrust her from the bottom. Konata had her husband hold her up while she touched her clit. Kyōko slowed down and asked his wife, "Should we get ready to finish this?" Konata agreed.

Konata got off Kyōko's penis, lay on her back and spread her legs out. Kyōko kneeled at her genital area and put his penis back inside his wife's vagina. While he thrusted, he put his hands beside Konata's hips, sometimes taking a spare hand to fiddle with her nipples. Konata also took the chance to bring herself to climax by massaging her clitoris.

Kyōko brought himself close to Konata so that he could kiss her. She was breathing and quietly moaning as she came close to orgasming. "Kyōko… I'm gonna cum… it feels so good… I'm going out of control!"

Kyōko started to thrust faster. He could feel his wife's vagina contract and expand around his penis. He too could feel that he was starting to climax. "Where do you want me to cum, honey? Inside or outside?"

"Cum in my pussy please. If you keep thrusting any longer, I'll die…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, honey. I'm gonna cum inside you, Kona-chan. I'm cumming… I'm cumming…!" Kyōko thrusted as fast and as hard as he could. He went faster and faster as he could feel his penis tingling and about to burst. Finally, he reached climax and he slowed down, as if to let the semen go inside his wife. The two of them were worn out and out of breath.

Kyōko slowly came to a stop. He pulled his penis out and he saw his semen coming out of his wife's vagina. Konata sat up and looked at her vagina as well. "You give the best sex a girl could ever have, even though you look like a sexless virgin."

"Well, you can't always judge a book by its cover. Anyway, do you think there's any point in me pulling out and cumming on you next time?"

"I don't mind what you do. I knew you wanted to cum on my chest just then."

"Why?"

"Cause you kept trying to grab my chest when we did it just then. I don't have any boobs, remember?"

"Silly Kona-chan, touching is what makes a couple's love life really good! Your pussy isn't just the only place that can feel good when touched!"

"Oh shut up!" Konata kissed and hugged Kyōko before they slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, Yutaka came into the room. Seeing her cousin and in-law naked on the bed, she screamed, waking them up.

"Yu-chan, what's the matter?" Konata said.

Yutaka was pointing to Kyōko's groin. "Kyōko, what's that thing…?"

"That's a penis. Oh, it's hard… must be the morning wood kicking in!"

Konata slapped her husband's head. "Kyō-san! I'll be down in a little while, Yutaka." Yutaka slowly walked out of Konata's room. "Geez, you'd think she'd already know all about sex and what's down there and what boys have in place of boobs. She's already 24, going on 25, for God's sake."

"Oh well. Some people never grow out of their innocence. What'd'ya say, Kona-chan? I wanna get rid of this morning wood. Should I get up and take a pee or should we have a quickie?"

"You're such a perv, Kyō-san. Alright, let's have a quickie."

And they had a fun quickie afterwards.


	4. Bonus Chapter

Kyōko and Konata 69ed each other until they were both ready to start the main event. They did a few minutes of doggy style before going missionary for the rest of their quickie. Konata didn't mind not having an orgasm, because she would feel weak and tired. Instead, Konata let Kyōko ejaculate on her chest. Kyōko thrusted until he was just about to climax, then he took his penis out and moved himself on top of her chest before using his hand to finish the job.

They say that with each twitch, the amount of semen ejaculated gradually decreases until it stops. Kyōko ejaculated onto her chest, around both of her nipples. He then asked Konata, "Would you like me to take a photo of my handiwork?"

Konata replied, "No thanks!"

"Would you like to rub it in?"

Konata did so. She looked at her husband, chuckling. "You're making me all sticky up here and down there!"

Right after that, Konata and Kyōko went to take a bath together. They didn't have sex, but Konata gave Kyōko a soapy handjob, even if he couldn't cum, because it was the sentiment that counted.

As for Yutaka, who knows if she will have a boyfriend who can teach her all about sex? I'll leave that to you to see what happens.


End file.
